I Hate Everything About You
by ToxicUchiha1
Summary: Song fic of LxLight. I hate everything about you by three days grace. Happening just after Light receives his memories of the death note back. T for language.


**A/N: Song fic to I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace. I highly suggest if you've never heard the song before to listen to it. Lyrics are in the middle, Light's thoughts are italicized, and L's are underlined. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Every time we lie awake

_Sleepless nights did invade us... After that... Kiss... It was strangely good feeling..._

I sometimes watched you in your sleep, Raito. You looked so peaceful. I wished I could join you.

After every hit we take

_We fought a lot didn't we? Mostly my fault though..._

An eye for an eye.

Every feeling that I get

_You make me feel things that the prettiest girls couldn't. For once I felt... Whole..._

I was enveloped in feelings, not even being able to think clearly... Because of you.

But I haven't missed you yet

_No. We put our feelings aside. We are enemies, and I won't miss you when your dead, L._

How can I even think of missing a mass murderer? It's not what L would do. It's not right...

Every roommate kept awake

_We were the only two. All alone. Who wouldn't grow these feelings over time? Especially for someone like you._

I did keep you awake at times didn't I? I couldn't sleep because I had to watch for suspicious actions... that I would deny.

By every sigh and scream we make

_I did scream a lot... Anger filled me because I knew that you and I... WE... we could never be together. Ever._

I grew accustomed to sighing. Annoyed energy had to leave my system because I wanted you so bad! But I couldn't have you.

All the feelings that I get

_Those great feelings..! My heart skipping a beat when your lips touched mine..._

It felt so good Light, just when your hand would simply touch mine.

But I still don't miss you yet

_What the hell am I saying..?_

Is it really me saying these words?

Only when I stop to think about it

_I can't stop thinking!_

How could I not think about it?

I hate everything about you

_Yes! I hate you! Total and complete hate..._

We are enemies, correct? Does that not symbolize hate?

Why do I love you

_Fuck, what did you do to me?! How did you make Kira..?_

I've never felt these feelings... And now they're so strong and only for you.

I hate everything about you

_No! I hate you, right? I have to!_

It hurts to say that even when it should be the truth.

Why do I love you

_Why, L? Why do I love you?!_

How did you do this, Light? ... Kira?

Every time we lie awake

_You had to bring the laptop when I was trying to sleep... The image of your perfect hands over the keyboard kept me awake._

I would never be able to sleep with such a perfect person as you next to me...

After every hit we take

_Those punches... I hope I didn't hurt you... I was confused._

Even an eye for an eye did not stop the regret I got when I kicked you.

Every feeling that I get

_Every feeling... Damn these feelings! I can control everything but these feelings!_

I feel so alien to these feelings. Something I've never felt... What did you do?

But I haven't missed you yet

_Why? Why do I have to lie to myself when I say I won't miss you?!_

I.. I WILL miss you when your in jail Light... I WILL.

Only when I stop to think about it

_You have to stop! Your the only one who's forcing me to think so hard!_

I can never stop thinking. No matter how frustrated I get I will always think of you.

I hate everything about you

_The way you call me Kira! They way your so smart! The way you can change everything in the world but you refuse to!_

The way you deceive people. The way you killed thousands. The way you think your worthy of changing the world.

Why do I love you

_How..? How can this be?! No. I don't love you? Damn, why is it a question?!_

Love? I've never truly understood that word... Ever...

I hate everything about you

_The way you smile... The way you eat... The way you make me feel..._

The way your eyes sparkle... The way you care... The way you kiss me...

Why do I love you

_Because your my half... What makes me whole..._

I finally understand the meaning of that word, and it hurts so much...

Only when I stop to think

_Stop. Stop all thinking._

Being smart comes at a price.

About you, I know

_You told me everything about you. I know it all, except your name, and I love every bit of you._

I understand you now... I want you now... I can never have you though...

Only when you stop to think

_STOP! Stop this upsessive thinking!_

Why? Why can't I rid these thoughts?!

About me, do you know

_Do you know me? You know me better than I know myself..._

I let you know... I trusted you.. I made a mistake in doing that but I still...

I hate everything about you

_Your my enemy... I hate you... God damn it! I can tell when I'm lying!_

Your evil. Everything that's against me... But I'm still drawn...

Why do I love you

_I don't know why? I really don't know why I..._

I don't know the answer and that makes it hard. I've never been clueless before.

You hate everything about me

_You do... You have to..!_

That's why we couldn't be.

Why do you love me

_You said it to me but you were lying like you always do._

You told me but you had to be acting like you always do.

I hate

_Yes. Yes!_

Well, now I do.

You hate

_No. Your too pure to hate anything... So damn pure._

You said you did. Kira hates. But I can't believe it, anymore...

I hate

_Always have._

Yes, I do.

You love me

_You can't say that! I'm going to kill you one day... I have to... Don't I?_

Stop saying that, please?! It'll be that much harder to imprison you... If I throw my heart away to do it.

I hate everything about you

_I've never notice how big a liar I am..._

Maybe this is why I am mistaken for being naive...

Why do I love you

_Why is the answer so hard to grasp? All I know, now, is the truth... I love you so fucking much, L!_

I keep searching and find nothing! Nothing except the fact I love you more than anything in the world.

**A/N: Wow... Emo moment! I just had to write that! I was listening to the song and I thought of L and Light immediately and just had to write this. :D Review and tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Need to light afire and burn in acid? Tell me! thankie you! :}**


End file.
